Wind turbine with controllers have been generally known for years and are now deployed with success. The controller, especially, has a major influence on the energy yield of a wind turbine.
The continuous development of wind turbines has led to them becoming complex installations in which many parameters and settings must be inter-coordinated to enable optimised operation.
Owing to the high complexity of wind turbines and the enormous costs involved in developing and refining them, purchasing such a wind turbine requires considerable amounts of money. It is easily understandable that such expenses are acceptable only if the wind turbines permit the maximum amount of profit to be generated, in addition to amortization of the investment, from the operating revenues obtained during their service life.
However, this profit is inseparably linked to the power yield of a wind turbine, which is why maximization of power yield has an understandably high priority, especially for the owner and/or the operator of such a turbine.
On the other hand, in all production processes generally, and given the complexity of wind turbine and their dimensions, deviations from the ideal are unavoidable. Tolerance limits are therefore specified as ranges within which such deviations are considered to be still acceptable.
Regardless of the question as to whether such deviations are actually acceptable or not, they always signify a loss of yield in that they imply a divergence from the optimal arrangement.